


1789 French Revolution Request Post (1 of ?)

by AStupidUserName420



Category: A Place of Greater Safety - Hilary Mantel, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, French Revolution, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Request Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStupidUserName420/pseuds/AStupidUserName420
Summary: A request/kink post for the Frev fandom. (That's a sentence that exists now.)





	1789 French Revolution Request Post (1 of ?)

Hello everyone! Welcome to the Request post!

The idea is that people can post an idea for a fic that they want (I.E: Maxime/Camille doing something fluffy) and if it catches someone's attention, then the request will be filled. These requests can be humorous, smutty, fluffy, angsty and so on. 

While I did only list the more 'popular' 1789 French Revolutionaries, that wasn't a limitation. If you wanted to request Marie Antoinette/Napoleon, I say go for it! 

If this turns out to be a hit then there's a possibility of moving it to Live Journal or the like to ensure it's longevity. 

**RULES.**

Please keep it polite. Please don't spam or nag requests. 

Please, no kink shaming. There's a reason I left the anonymous comments on. If it's something you don't like or find squicky, please just scroll past it. 

If you fill a request but don't want to post it under your username, let me know and I can either post it for you under my account because I have no shame or we can put up a second post exclusively for fills. 

EDIT: For right now I'm going to let fills be posted here in the main comments. However just know if you post a fill you need to edit later and you do it anonymously, you'll have to get in touch with me to delete it and re-post it. 

Please let's keep this friendly. No name calling, bullying or excessive debating in the comments. 

 

When this 'chapters' comments fill up, I'll post a new comment so we can keep everything readable. 

 

Let me know if you have any other ideas to make this work in the comments! 

 

Thank you!!  

 

P.S. Added pairing tags to help generate traffic. Let me know if you guys think I should add any other tags/warnings. 

Also if anyone has any other suggestions to help, shoot me a message or add a comment below. 


End file.
